Open Seas
by Crows-Love-Henry
Summary: "The ocean is wide and beautiful. Just don't go falling down the deep, or getting kidnapped!" All went down hill when Green had lost and separated his whole family; his mother was already dead, but losing both his father and sister at the same day in a row was enough to bring himself to loneliness. Despite that, he pushed it away and lived on and happily with new-found friends!
1. Chapter 0

_**Crows: I do not own the characters, though the information and plot of the story are by m-**_

_**Red: Crows! Or Yellow-san... or er-YEAH!**_

_**Crows: Please just let's start seriously... I don't own Four Swords Plus, or the whole Legend of Zelda, thank you. Also lots of words for this story. Warning to all genderbents/nyotaikas, AND ALTERNATE UNIVERSE.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span><em><strong>.:ARC 1:.<strong>_  
><em><strong><span><em><strong>.:Otwarte Morze<strong>_**_:.**_

**_:Prologue:  
>:Chapter 0:<br>_**

* * *

><p><em>In the morning it was bright and happy like always...now it's all gloomy, bloody... and not to mention stormy... how did it ever come to this?<em> Something the 7 year old boy asked to himself as he and his older sister sneaked away from the other pirates who, out of nowhere, ambushed the ship they were on. _If only this was a dream, and I was just taking a siesta like usual... Me and Zielony have to hide right away-  
><em>

Too late though, since as soon as the siblings had gotten to the door and got a hold of the knob that leads to the cabin, one of the pirates had gotten hold of the boy's wrist; worst yet... it was Jago, the captain of the enemy ship.

Letting out a loud shriek, the young blonde haired boy attempted to get out of the man's grasp. "Let go of me you big bully! **Let go**!" he kicked forward in random directions towards Jago. His sister that was behind, panicked and was going through lists of what to do to get her poor little brother free.

_Oh dear, what do I do? Green's in danger I have to do something! _she searched around looking for anything that could help her and Green. Spotting only barrels, and so... But she seriously needed at least one crew member nearby to at least help. Giving up of hoping for a man to help, she ran to the nearest barrel that was by the doorway. Picking it up with both her hands and with all her strength, she tried to keep herself balance (which was rather successful, for she got her feet adjusted to the weight of the barrel.)

Looking her way to poor little Green and big mean pirate Jago, she hears yelling once again: "Greeny! Help!"  
>And that was all that was needed to help her get more strength to throw the barrel at Jago's jerk-face. "Get your dirty hands off my brother!" she yells rather bravely as she accurately throws it right at the poor man's face, and right when he looked up to see the barrel coming his way.<p>

"_Zielony_!" Green yells out once again, getting Greeny's attention. Looking at the situation once again, Jago, surprisingly still got his grip on the seven year old boy. Though, thank the goddesses that he actually loosened his grip, even just a tiny bit. The boy seeing this advantage, kicked the pirate at a very sensitive area to all men.

As the man yells out curses, he actually let go of the boy to calm the pain in his area. "Yer dead, kid! Once I get me hands on ye, I will kill ye!" he glared right at Green. If it weren't storming badly, and raining heavily, as there were loud battle cries heard as swords make clanging noises together, Green and Greeny would have probably laughed, or at least smile... But no, it was not the time for that right now.. They have to get to safety quickly, and do as their father says.

Opening the door that leads to the cabins, and of course it would be quiet... Obviously every single crew member of their ship... no, cross that out... everyone, every single person living in their home, was out there in the main deck, fighting and dying to defeat these other dirty pirates who have planned to ambush them for the start.

Passing through every single door, and not bothering to look back, they still heard the cries from above the halls... Their little feet led them to the hall where the captain's quarters are. Opening the door, the siblings ran inside and hid under their father's bed...

Covering their ears, crouching down, and closing their eyes... the two try to forget of what was happening at this very hour. _Happy thoughts Green... Happy thoughts! Mommy always tells me to think of happy thoughts in these kinds of situations! _the young boy ranted in his head, clearly and obviously panicked of their whole situation. Though compared to her own little brother, Greeny seems to be taking this rather calmly and yet seriously. She muttered nothing, she ranted nothing... she didn't even do those in her thoughts... she crouched there under the bed, right beside her brother... covered her ears like her brother... and closed her eyes like her brother... She was calm, and taking deep breaths. As most of the people say, women seem to be much more mature than most men.

"Green, calm down," she told the boy softly, making the blonde haired young one turn his head her way.

Tears were forming in his eyes, soon rolling down his face. "How can you be calm in this kind of situation, Zielony?!" he yelled at Greeny, he was filled with emotions: shocked (that his sister was calm), scared (that pirates had attacked out of nowhere), worried (that his father might have been dead right now...)  
>Different thoughts ran through the seven year old child's head, he hoped that he was capable of fighting right now... and protecting his loved ones. Every crew in this ship there were on was a family to him, and he was simply a family to them; and he would not forgive Jago or even himself, if anyone ever dies today!<p>

_I'm too weak... I can't do anything! Father... If father ever dies... No! He can't die!  
><em>"Father can't die! Right?!" he yells out as Greeny looks at him with pity and sorrow mixed in her green yet blue sea colored eyes.

"...I don't know, Green... He might... And maybe he'll meet mother as well..." she sobbed, moving her hands to covers her teary eyes instead. Even though her cover shows that she's calm about this situation... she tried to actually push such thoughts away until now. _Mother... and now father? No... _Greeny seemed to mourn.

Crawling out, the brave girl decided on probably the most bravest... and stupidest thing she's probably ever going to do in her life. "Green..." Greeny stood up and looked down at her brother, peeking out from under the bed, looking at his sister in a curious way.

"Zielony...?" he called for her in a questioning way, wondering of what his older sister was planning to do. Crawling out of the bed and standing up, he tilted his head up a little to meet Greeny's own green eyes. "What are you planning?" he whimpered worriedly. _Hopefully nothing dumb! _

Hell, it was something dumb. "I have to go out there," Green flat out said out-loud, going to the nearest set of weapons, which was near the captain's work desk. Picking up a rapier, since it was the lightest out of all the swords in there. Holding onto it, as she ran for the door. Green's eyes widen, progressing of what Greeny was going to do.

"Zielon-no... Greeny! That's suicide! We can't just go up back there at the main deck! We'll die!" he yelled out as the girl opened the door and ran down the halls. "Greeny!" the boy continues to call for his sister to come back. And having no choice, he quickly grabbed a dagger from his father's desk and ran after her, of course he lost her due to the fact he didn't chase her at an early time, and he had to grab a weapon at first. But despite losing sight of her: though he was worried, he knew where she was or where she was headed.

Running down the halls Green slammed open the door to the main deck, only to see his older sibling cornered by an opposing pirate. Greeny seeing her precious brother over the pirate's shoulder yelled out, "Green! Get back to the cabins, you idiot!" she struggled against the man only for him to let go of the grip on her, and soon falling down on the wooden ground.

Looking down at the stranger, her attention went back to Green who held a bloody dagger while looking down at the man as he breaths heavily. Feeling his own sister's gaze on him, he looked at her and smiled, running to her and hugging her as if he let her go they'll all die. Patting him on the back, Greeny sighed. "Let's go check on father, Green." Finally letting go, he sobbed more, though you could only tell with his sniffing dude to the fact the heavy rain hides his tears. The girl held onto his hands, running their way past the unconscious bodies and fighting pirates to the deck where the ship's wheel is at.

**Jago was back in the game not long ago, and was fighting with their father, the captain.**

"You! How dare you ambush?!" the captain yells out as he points his sword with both his hands, a Zweihänder (a true two-handed sword). Jago currently has a Claymore sword; you could say they were equal in strength.

"Odwazny, you know fully well that I have no reasons," Jago smirked confidently, his face having the words **smug **written right across it... not literally of course. "But that was until you let my friend die! And I've hated you for quite a long time, anyways!" the enemy glared at the captain referred to as _'Odwazny'_.

Those words seem to have stabbed the poor ambushed captain, he lowered his head as he shook of a memory of his wife dying. "You... You think I didn't try to protect her from death?! How dare you-"

He was caught off as Jago literally stabbed him with a sword in time while the man was in grief of his dead wife. Falling on the wooden ground, the captain coughed up blood and he had tears on his eyes. Looking up at Jago, only to turn his head to see both his two precious children; Green and Greeny.

"Father!" they both yelled out as they cried, thought the tears can be easily mistaken for this kind of heavy rain happening at such a dramatic time.

Their father though was smiling, just wishing for his kids to be safe and have a good future ahead..._ And now... I finally have a chance of being with you again.. _he looked up at the stormy sky, closed his eyes... and just lied down there.

Meanwhile, Jago laughed in victory until Green courageously ran towards him and pushed him near the railing. "How dare you kill father?!" he was rather enraged.

"What can you do, kid? Punch me with your weak little fist-" Green used his dagger once again, just to stab the enemy. "W-wha..." Jago's eyes were wide.

Green kicked the grown up until the poor man was unconscious, and meanwhile his sister slowly neared her brother. She was currently near the railing, which was a rather bad idea... especially in a storm like the one they're having in the sea.

And of course, the ship was soon to be pushed by a wave, only for it to be tilted a bit to the side. Greeny though, slipped on the water surrounding the wooden grounds, and to the side... out of the ship. Well of course Green and Jago as well.

"Zielony!" Green yelled out before all three fell in the cold and big body of water.

Surfacing up the waters, obviously struggling, Green swam a bit looking for his dearest older sister_. No I can't afford to lose another family member! _"Greeny! Are you there?!" he yells out as a huge wave came to drown him, but soon re-surfaces once again.

"Green! Just hold on a moment there!" he heard a voice from the ship, looking up to see Valenzuela one of the trustworthy friends of his father.

Soon enough, a safety float was tossed towards the young boy as he went to hold on to it. Soon the man pulls on the rope that was attached to the float, Green held on tightly, though was still looking back for at least a sight of his big sister.

**..._Greeny... No way._**

As Green's safety float got to the railings, Valenzuela held out his hand ans ordered for Green to hold on. The young blonde held on for his life as he was easily put back on the deck. "...Thanks, Valenzuela," he mutters lowly and softly; his mind still set on his sibling who basically babied him for his whole life.

The man frowned at Green and pats him on the head. "Do not worry young pirate... We will find your sister, and you will make your whole family proud," he assured the kid.

Smiling, Green looks up to him with tears falling down his tears. "Aye! I'll be a great pirate!" And so the sun shone brightly after that one heck of a gloomy storm... The man smiles back at the lone yet now happy kid of the ship.

_It's true his ancestors where originally knights of the Hyrulean Knights..._

... _Even if he is born a Pirate to order the Royalty of Hyrule and not as a Knight..._

_... He does still have their will and will have a spirit of a Knight..._

_... A Knight of the Sea..._

_A Hyrulean Pirate has been born in this century._

* * *

><p><strong><em>:End of Prologue:<br>:Chapter 0:  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.: Next time on Open Seas :.<em>**

_"We're nearing Blue Maiden Port, mates! Now get yourselves here at the deck before I hunt you all down and drag you all here!" a blonde 15 year old boy announces, yelling from the deck._

_In town a blacksmiths shop was rather lively today... "Get your stupid ass here Blue! Or I'll burn you with this heated metal!" a young girl yells at her twin brother who was yelling back at her._

_"Oh god, I'm hungry... Are we there yet sis?"_

_"Almost there dumbass of a brother," a dark haired girl replies with a smiling faces as they followed a path._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Crows: This story will also be put on quotev, titled OPEN SEAS as well. I seriously am unsure if I should mix the ARCs here as well.. BUT I WILL.<br>_**

**_Green: You make me sob... Also! Guys, in quotev, it will just put up the story, okay? No A/Ns what so ever!_**

**_Crows: There is also no contests or previews there. MWHAHA SAD FOR THEM. But on fanfiction... here... we have those. I'm planning BIG, baby!_**

**_Greeny: Someone's fired up. What the heck-ANYWAYS. On deviantART, there will be doodles, or maybe we'll post this story here too! And we hope you do enjoy this story! We appreciate the company here.  
><em>**

**_Crows: Yeah, and I have school, but that ain't stopping me! We will have a contest soon you cute lil' brats-so yes. Hope you support this thing! THERE WILL BE HELL LOTS OF WATER!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Crows: Er... Hope you enjoyed the long ass prologue... meaning the later chapters are going to be LONGER. But this is fun!_**

**_Green: We get to meet in this chapter right? The crew is staying for 2 or 3 chapters. Or maybe just one... But possibly longer. Our main ost for this would be "Busy Street" on Fairy tail (Crows: and maybe Invoke Magic omfnghas fk). Ah... Cheery much, ey?_**

**_Crows: INDEED. Also, warnings for Alternate Universe, Genderbents/Nyotaikas, and etc. Also I am in love with this fanfiction because I respect the much use of support characters that barely was mentioned in the internet but cool in the manga.. Oh yes, OCs in later chapters because ETIENNE. _**

**_Green: And to end it off, author here does not own Four Swords Plus (Manga) or anyother Legend of Zelda stuff. She did make up the stupid last names. Enjoy okay?_**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span><em><strong>.:ARC 1:.<strong>_  
><em><strong><span><em><strong>.:Otwarte Morze<strong>_**_:.**_

**_**_:To the Blue Maiden Port!:  
>:Chapter 1:<em>**_**

* * *

><p>Nine years had passed by for the Pirates of Hyrule and from that day of an ambush and a storm... Worst day ever... that nine years ago, for the pirates of course. But nine years they grew strong, even without their previous captain. It's all thanks to the boy of the captain who grew up as a wonderful captain to look up to, just like his father! The crew helped the young blonde, seven year old boy to grow up as a proper pirate... not ruthless and such! Not all pirates are the same, mate!<p>

Anyways... 9 years of training, and the young boy Green Odwazny is now a captain of the ship, leading the Hyrulean Pirates and their ship! In the age of 15, he leads them... and this young goal still in his mind. _I will find big sister... I will find you, Zielony, _indeed he does miss his big sister Greeny...

But now that we are in the present, all the sadness will not be forgotten, but they all have let it go to move on. Everyday shines now in this present time around the Kingdom of Hyrule. So then... the story begins for our hero Green, a pirate who has a heart, and will be a true leader that will lead anyone to victory!

* * *

><p><em>Rain was falling down to the surface rather heavily... blood was everywhere... unconscious bodies on the wooden surface... Oh, how I vividly remember that day as if it were yesterday or much more earlier... Father... Big sister... both left me on the same day... It hurts... But I do have to move on... Such memories I shall remember for my whole family... I need to move on for them... I'll move on and become stronger...!<em>

"Ugh..." a blonde boy groans as he snaps his eyes open, sitting up on his bed and soon stretching while yawning. "That dream sure does like to hunt me," he grumbles lowly, putting on an annoyed face as he threw away the comfortable blankets away from him, getting out of bed with only boxers on... Of course, he isn't going to be out like that, so he opened up his closet, taking out pants, a white button up shirt, and some belts.

Usually, he would wear a pirate hat, and some coat to look like a proper captain, but he could care less due to being not fond of such heavy clothing at such a young age. Also, it was Summer now in the Hyrule Kingdom, and the heat would be unpleasant if he ever wore a coat.

Putting on the clothing he had picked out, he was presentable. He puts on the boots with ease soon opening the door that separates the halls to his room, also known as the captain's quarters, the boy heads out, his greenish blue eyes sparkling in excitement of a new day.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**Main Deck in the Hyrulean Pirate Ship-**

Green got to the decks of the ship, taking in all that fresh air around the see. Looking up to see the bright sun of the morning, his smile grew bigger. Walking up to were the wheel is to see Valenzuela stirring it, both greeted each other warmly, and so Green turns away from the long trusted friend of his.

Facing the whole area of the main deck, he sees the whole crew basically working around the usual way, smiles on all their faces.

"Green, we're going to be nearing the Blue Maiden Port. You know what to do, young man," Valenzuela informs the blonde, focusing on the sea area they are on.

Nodding to his old friend behind, since everyone is not exactly in the deck with the rest, Green plan on the only solution to every goddamn situation. "We're nearing Blue Maiden Port, mates! Now get yourselves here at the deck before I hunt you all down and drag you all here!" the blonde 15 year old boy announces, yelling from the deck. Yes, yelling was the only solution to the young captain of the ship.

Soon enough, everyone was gathered and fooling around in the main deck. Green turning his head to the side to see them nearing the land, an idea shoves itself in his brain. _I should gather some people my age to be in the crew... I'm kinda tired of being surrounded by older people... _he then sighs to himself. _It's decided then._

Since everyone was there, the little Odwazny yelled to his men. "Okay, mates! We will be staying at Blue Maiden Town for a few days! Take this as a vacation okay?! But be back here after a week! Or I'm leaving you!" And after such a generous announcement for the whole crew, everyone cheered, all talking about going to the pub at town or something. Old man stuff for Green, he can't even drink yet!

"God... what a crew..." he mutters, though his complaint or something seemed to be out of amusement, and there was a hint of pride for his whole group of pirates.

* * *

><p><strong>-Meanwhile... At Blue Maiden Town's Blacksmiths-<strong>

In town a blacksmiths shop was rather lively today... "Get your stupid ass here Blue! Or I'll burn you with this heated metal!" a young girl yells at her twin brother who was yelling back at her.

"Like hell I'll listen to you! We may be twins, but I am 5 minutes older than you, _Azul_ (Bluey)!" the young blonde and blue-eyed boy yells, holding onto the swords that he was supposed to be displaying at the shop. Obviously, he isn't doing his job, due to arguing with his sister.

Soon then, a long haired blonde girl came out of the back room of the shop-she looks like a female counterpart of the young lad, Blue. Holding some recently made sword, she came running to him, ready to cut her own brother's head. "It was only five minutes you idiotic twin!" she yells as Blue used the two swords we was holding to defend himself.

While the girl was cursing in a different language (mostly Norwegian with Hylian), Blue interrupted her yapping; "Hey! Didn't gramps ever tell you to not play with swords?!" he yells loudly, swinging one of the swords in his hands towards his sister, horizontally.

"I could ask you the same thing, _Blueberry_!" the girl's oceanic blue eyes sparkled in excitement of a fight, same would go for the boy as both eyes came in contact. They seriously didn't want to hurt each other, but a fight is a fight... and these two love fights. Anyways, Bluey had dodged her brother's attack, though she got a messy haircut... not that she cares. Sure her blonde hair was long, so getting 1 centimeter of it cut by one sword is not really a problem. _Thanks for the free haircut, even if I didn't really need it! _she smirks.

Getting annoyed by her nickname and stupid smirk, Blue was enraged and attacked his sister more. "Don't call me by that stupid nickname given to me by that stupid little shrimp!" Jeez, was he mad... Blue needs anger management, maybe so does Bluey... but we don't know for sure, really.

As Blue attacks more and more, it got stopped by another sword from the side. "Now now, you two grand-kids of mine better calm down, also please do get back to your works, understood?" a voice of an old man ordered to twins.

Both turning their attention to the short white haired man that was by the sidelines, their faces were paling and both looked at each other before putting away their swords. Laughing nervously, Blue excused themselves; "We weren't exactly fighting or arguing or anything you think at all, gramps!"

Earning a look from the old man who had an unamused stare at his grandson, the young blonde boy jumped a bit and shook for a few seconds, turning to his twin sister for help. Seeing that look, Bluey was shaking, though it was rather hard to realize that. "W-we... Um..." she searched for the correct words to same to her old cheerful, yet stern grandfather. "We were just testing out the swords...?!" she shouts out nervously, and was rather unsure of the excuse in the most obvious way.

The old man let out a sigh at his grand-kids' antics, but of course, he wouldn't want two young 15 year old kids to cry and such... or maybe to at least make them stop with piling up foolish and silly lies. "I get it, you two. Now please, get back to work. Bluey, I need your assistance once again. Blue, go open up the shop after putting those two swords at the right places. It's already 8 A.M, so I suspect you two to at least do your job well... especially since you both offered to help me."

"Got it, gramps!" Bluey and Blue saluted and went back to their previous work as their grandfather let out a sigh, going up the stairs of the shop, a house like floor of the building.

Looking out the window, the old man sighs once again... "I get a feeling that they will have to leave me soon, those two," he mutters, looking intensely at the busy street bellow.

* * *

><p><strong>-At the Outskirts of Blue Maiden Town-<strong>

Two sixteen-year old kids were walking down a path from the north of Blue Maiden Town, a girl leads the way as a boy was following behind in a rather slower pace.

"Oh god, I'm hungry... Are we there yet sis?"

"Almost there, dumbass of a brother," a dark haired girl replies with a smiling faces as they followed a path.

Groaning in hunger and annoyance, the brother of the girl sobbed quietly. _Ugh... I need food... and God these bags are heavy! _he growls along with his stomach. "I need food! And we need a place once we get there! Now, how many more steps till we get there?!" the teenager yells in frustration.

Getting hit by a bag on his head, the girl has finally had enough of her own twin's whining. "Didn't you frigging hear me earlier when I told you that, we are **almost there**?!" she snarled, her deep yet dark blue eyes narrowing as her last words in the sentence were seemingly dipped in some kind of poisonous and deadly venom, converted into one her of a tone.

Being yelled at was the worst thing the poor boy had experienced... many, _many _times. Cowering at his own sister's outbursts, he tried to calm her down so they could finally get to Blue Maiden Town, very away from the crazy forest in the very middle of Hyrule Kingdom. "Okay, okay! I get it, _Varjo_!" the brother had yelled, hoping his little twin sister would stop the plan in her head about violating him in the most torturous ways once they had settled at the soon nearby town... but _'Varjo' _probably would just start torturing him now... at the middle of the stupid dirt path from north of Blue Maiden Town.

Letting out a heavy sigh, the dark haired girl decided to let the current situation pass. "Okay," she coolly calmed. Turning her head away to avoid seeing her idiotic brother, and to see the path up ahead, she continues walking forward as the other just stood there while his eyes follow his own sister's back. Varjo let out a low growl of impatience and yelled at her male companion, "Well, Shadow?! Hurry up, the sun is way up the sky, meaning it is almost lunch, and we are **so **going to get there! Now hurry before I drag your stupid ass there, lazy butt!"

Shadow obeyed right away, holding tightly on the luggage they bought, clothes and such in it for their move to the sea side town. _Sheesh, she does know that I'm the older twin right? Ugh, why do girls have to be so bossy? And why, **why of all things **must she mention the sun? Now it's all bright again... shit, _he stumbles a little.

Focusing on the path, the young teenaged boy seem to have finally adjust to the brightness. _Damn stupid light and sun and ugh, _he thought to himself, cursing at the brightness he was not so used to as a forest kid. Really, who could blame the siblings? They were born and raised in the middle of Hyrule, and in a thick forest, probably huge trees as well. Obviously, they would lack light for most of the times, and they don't have much knowledge about the sea, except maybe that it's a big body of water... and they have fish.

Finally the path lead the siblings to an open gate to the town of the sea side, the North Gate of Blue Maiden Town. "Finally, yes! We're in the town now!" Shadow cheers like a kid as his sister stared at him while raising an eyebrow.

"I get that you're excited and all, but we're still outside the town," Varjo confirmed.

Staring at his sister, (of course after the cheering) the guy ran pass the gate to get in the big town. "Now we're in! So can ya get yourself here, Shadey?" he waves for her, gesturing his sister to go in town already.

The girl meanwhile, let out a sigh once again. "I get it, you're in, now let's go and find an inn to stay at," she walks quickly, yet calmly while getting pass the gate. Taking in her surrounding, Shadey looked around the town to find a rather musical, eventful, and crowded place full of buildings. "...Wow..." she awed, turning her head left and right.

"Hate to break your awing, but we need to get to the inn," Shadow broke his own sister's amusement towards the sea side town of Hyrule, pointing to their left. "While you were looking around the place, I asked someone just a while ago where the nearest inn was, they pointed over at the building that's like away from us for like.. 4 buildings, so can we hurry up and look around later after settling in?" he asked her while tilting his head to the side.

Nodding to him, she went to her left as Shadow follows behind with his own luggage, (and maybe a few of Shadey's too) both walks towards the nearby inn, most of the towns people greeting them a 'hello' or 'good afternoon' as they pass by.

Halting in front of a 2 stories building, the two walked inside, passing by a sign in the inn saying: _**North Inn - Open Everyday - 6:30 A.M to 12:30 A.M **(Midnight)**  
><strong>_

"Good Afternoon! How may I help you two?" they heard a voice once they got in the inn. A girl was standing right in front of them, dirty blonde and curly hair with teal colored eyes.

Shadey walks towards the unnamed girl and took out her hand as the girl shook it, "Hey there! I'm Shadey, and this is my twin brother, Shadow! We just decided to move here at Blue Maiden Town!" the dark-haired girl smiled brightly... too brightly for her own brother's taste.

After hearing this, the blonde girl smiled back. "I'm Erune! You know, you guys can stay at the inn, there's actually a lot of open rooms or available beds upstairs! Not much people stay in this town, most of them are tourist. So, please follow me so I can help you two with the rooming things," Erune turned and went to the counter, passing the tables with only a few tourist sitting and eating. "Mother, there's people who needs a place to stay at!"

Soon then, another dirty-blonde haired female appeared, the door at the back opened slightly as the woman popped up with a wide and warm smile. "Hello! I'm Erune's mother, Ellie Gilmore. But I'll take auntie as well," she sang, waving at the twin newcomers. "Erune honey, please get the sign in book for people staying! You know what to do!" she went back to the room behind the door. Though, she did mutter something about twins being more around in the town before giggling slightly about it.

Erune turned back to them, the same smile still plastered on her face. "Well? Let's go get that book, now shall we?" she asked, thought did not wait for a reply as she walks to one of the cabinets behind the counter. Opening it, she took out a large book with list of people that stay at the inn, temporary or permanent. "O-kay," she rolled her tongue, flipping the pages until she got to the permanent list, putting down the book on the counter nearby and taking out a black pen, giving it to Shadey. "Please put your name on the blank part! And since it's a rather long and permanent stay like being in the family of this inn, I guess I'll have to give you two the information sheets so you can put the information needed there!"

Nodding in response, the lady twin looked down the book, putting her full name on the blank part of the page: **_Shadey Varjo Lofaro_** along with the date of today, **_June 25th_ _X734_**. "Here, Shadow. Your turn," she gave the pen to her brother who accepted it while grumbling.

_**Shadow Lofaro **_| _**June 25th X734** _: he wrote done quickly on the book, making his writing rather messy unlike his sister's writing. The teenager then gave the pen back to teal eyes as she gladly took the pen back as she put it on the counter, taking the book back and placing it in the cabinet where it belongs.

Turning back to the newcomer twins, Erune's smile turned into some kinda of grin as she clapped her hands together. "Now," she starts off, "How about I lead you two to your rooms and we can go visit some dear friends of mine!" she excitedly said as she pulled on the twin's wrist, running to the stairs to the second floor.

* * *

><p><strong>-North Street of Blue Maiden Town-<br>**

Bubbly blonde twins were walking around the north side street of the town, skipping step by step as they headed for the library: the place their friends were at since their family does take care of the huge building.

A girl with curly, bouncing blonde hair was one of them, her round reddish blue colored eyes sparkling in excitement as she looked forward her way. Her seemingly twin brother was skipping alongside her, holding a basket of sweets for their group meeting with friends for today.

Turning to his sister, the other blonde's smile never faltered. "Once we get there, we have to wait for Blue-Berry and Bluey-Bunny right? Why didn't we just go get them and walk with them to Vi and Vi's place?" the male asked as the girl turned to him with a possibly even brighter smile.

"Red, I'm pretty sure they'll yell at us! Plus, they are probably still working like usual, they need a break," _Red_'s sister sighed in worry as she stopped walking... or skipping in other people's point of view; she turns to the side, looking at the 3 stories high library.

There was a sign in front of the building, just right beside the concrete path: _**Blue Maiden Town Library - Open Except Mondays - 7:00 A.M to 11:30 P.M**_

Both went in pass the large doors of the library, "Vi-vi, Lila! We're here!" the twins yelled out in the library, getting a harsh 'shh' back at them. Though, they just shrugged it off; today was Saturday, and it was still the usual that happens in the large building.

"You two really need to quiet down every Saturday or any other day you hang out here..." they heard a stern and deep voice comment from the counter of the library. "Now... can you guys just go to the back door and in the house instead of the library?" the counter-boy asked.

Red waved, "But Vio, it's fun to pass by the huge building," he whined as if he lost all the fun in the world, which he did. "But, we'll listen. Let's go Rossa," the male bubbly blonde gestured for his sister to follow him as they walked to the very back of the library.

As the girl followed her brother, she turned to the librarian blonde wearing glasses and waved. "See you later Vi-vi! Also, Blue and Bluey-Bunny might be here in a few minutes, bet they're working too hard," she turns back and runs to catch up to Red as Vio smiled slightly as he waved back at the two Hylians.

"...Okay then, looks like I only have to wait for a few more people..." the boy mutters, taking off his glasses and putting it away as he goes off to get some returned books organized back to the children book section.

Soon enough, the library doors opens once again after the few residents of the town have got in or left for the past 30 minutes. Vio looked up and nodded as a greeting to the familiar girl he saw, though there were two other people his age that was behind her. "Hello, Erune. Had a nice lunch?" he asks casually, stacking a series on the counter.

The inn-girl smiled at him, "Actually, yes, yes I did. Also I want to introduce these newcomers to everyone, you know?" she gestured to the Lofaro twins who moved this afternoon as they waved at Vio. "So, Vio, everyone here yet?" Erune asks.

Shaking his head, the blonde teen looked to the very back of the library. "No... So far it's been only the bubbly twins and the royals... We're still waiting for the two who really needs anger management," he calmly informed the 15-year old girl as she smiled nervously.

_Wow, how can he say such things to describe his own friends, _Erune thought as the doors opened, and soon a familiar male's voice yelled in a pissed off manner.

"Who the heck needs anger management, you old bookworm?!" the blacksmith blonde boy stomped his way towards the librarian as Erune and the silent and progressing twins stepped aside, observing the angry newcomer to the library.

He was not wearing his usual blue blacksmith apron that he usually wears in work, thought he was still wearing a white dress shirt, along with dark blue trousers with black shoes. Anyways... back to the yelling:

"Oh... no one... maybe except you and possibly your sister as well," a calm reply was made once again... in truth, the new residents of the town are rather scared of how calm the librarian can get in such a situation. "But obviously, she can have a proper anger management without punching her own therapist," the blueish-purple eyed boy smoothly added, knowing that the soon to be barging in girl would just laugh his previous comment off.

And of course, a loud laugh was soon heard as the girl that seemed identical to Blue walked in the building. "Oh my goddesses. I can't believe you actually remember that day!" she spoke out, wiping a few tears. Now beside her twin brother, she gave him a pat on the back, "Don't worry bro, it was a memorable and good memory," she assured Blue... in the most, not assuring way.

Before Blue could yell at his own sister, the boy behind the counter let out a cough to gain the attention of the group and continued to speak; "I'd love it if we start going to my house now. Also, please greet these two newcomers." he gestures to the Lofaro twins as they waved and greeted each other.

"Hey! You guys are a pretty loud bunch, no?" Shadey started a conversation, as they started walking to the deeper parts of the library to the end of it till they find a back door. As Vio opens the door, Shadow stepped out first and offered to open the door for the blonde twin-tailed girl.

"Ladies first?" he snickered, gesturing for Azul... or Bluey to walk out, soon his own sister went out next, Erune then walked out and then Vio followed after that. As Blue went to walk out, Shadow immediately left the door, as it closed on the hotheaded blonde male.

As the door slammed on Blue's face, he cursed out-loud in Norwegian as his twin sister paled, running up to his crouching form. "Blue, are you okay? And also, don't swear like that! It's horrible enough that you're insulting them in another language!" she soon then lectured him.

Blue being Blue just wants to yell at his sibling for taking the newcomer's side, but getting that 'you-know-what-will-happen-if-you-yell-at-a-woman's-face' look from his best buddy Vio, he greatly went against it since the memories of the 'you-know-what-will-happen-if-you-yell-at-a-your-sister's-face' is the most horrifying childhood memory ever... _shudders... I'm not risking it._

* * *

><p><strong>[Break from the Story]<strong>

_**Here's a little advice from Blue Salvesen and Vio Almiron (real surname; is Sakamoto)**_

"You do not yell at a woman's face... period," Vio bluntly said, adding on: "Even if they can seem calmer than their idiotic loud twin." Blue barged in the disclaimer room (a.k.a author's house in the story and the break/disclaimer room for when they take breaks from stories) "This stupid childhood friend of mine is a living proof... well.. his memories are and so."

"Vio! What did you call me here for?! I still have work to do! You have any idea what will happen if Azul finds out I ran from my work?!" the other blonde yelled out in a angry... frustrated way.

"You know... with the way you yell... she would probably know that you're already here in less than five minutes," the author makes an entrance with coffee! "And since you're here... we are to explain of your unusual lesser yelling."

"Yes, you do yell less at the women in the stories..." Vio confirms. "Perhaps it was because of the traumatizing childhood-"

"Okay, shut it! I'll tell them, okay?!" Blue yelled at Vio, letting out a sigh he starts his story: "Okay so..." :

_At the age of 7, Blue and Bluey Salvesen were the most loudest twins ever... Always arguing and yelling at anyone who ever pisses them off. Don't get them wrong or anything, they were nice kids! Despite the arguing between them, they were rather close... in a unique way. One day though, Blue Salvesen at the young age of seven was rather pissed off at this one kid with tends to push him around, despite the blonde boy letting out some deadly aura, being the Blue he is, he yelled at the guy. You guys have no idea how much ruckus they caused that day! Bluey being a girl with an anger originally as bad as her twin was not happy when she found out that the two boys were fighting... oh hell no she was not happy. To make it short: all hell broke loose, as the towns people described that one day. _

Shuddering, Blue finished, "Bluey yelled at me and that stupid Romanian guy! You have any idea how traumatized we were?!" he cried, and so he continues on with a smug smile on his face, "It's a good damn thing that he went to sail off starting last year after the festival (or event?) in Summer. Ah... what a day to remember... sadly, I'll always be seeing his face in **_Etienne and Blue be Best Friends _**festival.. um... when was that day again?" he turned to the author and Vio.

"**June 21st**, if we remember correctly."

"Ah... oh yeah-"

"BLUE, WHERE IN THE FUCKING HER ARE YOU, YOU STUPID EXCUSE OF A BROTHER?!" a yell that could possibly be heard throughout the whole town yelled.

"Oh shit... it's Azul.. better go! Bye! And don't call me again during my work time!" Blue ran out for the door, running to the South Street of Blue Maiden Town back to the Blacksmith shop he calls home.

**[Break Time is Over]**

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, can we go in the house now? Everyone is probably waiting for us," Erune had got her timing right, saving Blue from a possible death. Truly, ha can not hold down his temper for long.<p>

The younger Salvesen twin nodded in agreement, and Vio lead the way to the Sakamoto's house. Blue standing up and getting the invisible dirt off of him soon followed after the rest.

"Hey guys!" a pair of bubbly blonde twins cheered at the people whom just entered the house, "You guys take too long, you know?" they laughed cheerily. The twins from the blacksmith grumbled in reply as they _try _to ignore the most cheery twins in town... the obvious opposite of them.

"Hey Blue-berry and Bluey-bunny!" they tackled the mentioned twins, earning themselves a lot of Norwegian curses.

After that, was all the daily things that any normal people have in... I don't know. The Lofaro's introduced themselves. Oh geez it was a surprise to see royalty in some citizen's house you know? Zel and Zelda rather likes to laugh those kinds of things off, they got the citizens of town to be casual with them, but you can't say the same thing for newcomers or tourists. The new pair of twins were surprised to find a female Vio... Oh wait that was just his sister Violet. Oops. But non the less, it was enjoyable.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-<em>At the Blue Maiden Port-**

A sigh of relief was heard as the Hyrulean pirates of the royal family of Hyrule got to the port, exiting the ship. The captain stepped out to the deck, "Never underestimate traveling at the sea..." the blonde fifteen year old captain looked up at the blue wide and welcoming sky, Seeing some seagulls flying on top of his ship, he suddenly got a weird idea, _If only ships can fly... or maybe as least have a flying transportation thing... _Letting out an amused chuckle he got rid of the funny thought. "Nah, ships are better."

Going back to his quarters, he laughed, "Better get changed to be civilized."

_Oh dear Young Hyrulean Pirate, Green Odwazny..._

_Your stay in Blue Maiden Town will affect your life greatly...  
><em>

_Fear not for you are not to regret it..._

_You will meet new people, and they will help to find your sister..._

_Just bear it for more days, weeks, or years._

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>:End of To the Blue Maiden Port!:<br>:Chapter 1:_**_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em>.: Next time on Open Seas :.<em>**_**_**

___"Please to remind me where you are taking me, Valenzuela," the young captain whined, following his second-in-command... or caretaker at this point.  
><em>__

___"Oh yes, sorry guys, me and Zel have to go back to the vacation place! We're supposed to meet the Hyrulean pirate's captain," Zelda stood up and smiled apologetically.___

___"You guys would seriously tour us around town?! Holy shit, I love you people!" Varjo... or Shadey cheered in happiness as the other smiled at her actions. ___

___"Holy crap, how the heck did we slit up?" Shadow asked no one in particular, despite that, he pissed off the younger Salvesen twin who unfortunately or fortunately got stuck with him.___

* * *

><p><strong><em>Crows: I am typing in my bro's computer, sadly, I had to make things short. Green didn't get a lot of screen time in this chapter. Despite that, he is still the main character. <em>  
><strong>

**_Green: So... we didn't meet on this chapter? How many goddamn lies are you going to keep telling?_**

**_Crows: Hey! Once I got my computer... un-messed up. Maybe I can finally get Violet's name... But I can just call her Violet. Haha. Also, next chapter... Hehe. Shadow got stuck with Bluey-Bunny... I pity her.. But hey! It's a cute ship!_**

**_Green: Uh-huh... Also, for the readers... there are going to be Story Breaks if neccessary, like the short story of the creation of Etienne and Blue be Best Friends Festival on June 21st. _**

**_Crows: Dare I say that we all should celebrate it. Sadly.. I must not tell you future stuff. But the mentioned Ettienne shall show up in later chapters._**

**_Green: Please do review or send ideas... or curiosity. It'd be appreciated. Thanks. _**


End file.
